A Change of Plans
by Cueil
Summary: Goku is about to hand over the fight to Gohan when Vegeta steps in. What Vegeta? Someone from the Future trained you?
1. Default Chapter

A Change of Plans  
  
By: Daniel of Lorien  
  
  
  
Goku jumped away from Cell. "I give up Cell," Goku said to a shocked crowd. "There is no way that I can beat you, but I know someone that can."  
  
"Oh really Goku, who might that be?"  
  
Goku smirked and threw the bio android a senzu bean. "Gohan will defeat you."  
  
There was a collective gasp from the warriors at Goku's words and an angry yell from Piccolo.  
  
"But dad, I don't think I can beat him if you couldn't." Gohan was shaking slightly in fear. A hand landed on his shoulder and looked up at the Siaya-jin Prince. His eyes widened at the intense look on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Do not worry boy, I will destroy him for you." Vegeta took his hand of the small siaya-jin's shoulder and walked over to a surprised Goku.  
  
"Kakorotto do not worry. The boy should not have to go through this. I, The Prince of All Siaya-jin's, will defeat Cell."  
  
Goku shook his head, "Your not strong enough Vegeta. Gohan has reached another level even further than Trunks."  
  
Vegeta smirked at Goku's words. "I know that you moron. I had a special visitor come and take me into The Room of Spirit and Time. He showed me the hidden powers within me and broke down the barriers that I erected in my weak attempt to lessen the blows that Freeza had dealt me during my youth."  
  
Goku's brow furrowed at the new Vegeta that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Almost the idea that this was not really Vegeta and some imposter crossed his mind, but a quick check of his ki signature assured him that it was Vegeta and no other.  
  
"Vegeta, I can sense you ki and you are not strong enough to beat him!" Goku tried to argue with Vegeta. It was no use as Vegeta grabbed Goku by his shirt and tossed him over his shoulder like he was a small toy.  
  
"I allowed you your fun Kakorotto now I will redeem myself for the mistake I made when fighting Cell in his second form."  
  
"Just tell me one thing Vegeta!" Goku yelled at Vegeta's back.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Who, who was it that took you in the Room?"  
  
"In twenty or so years from now Kakorotto we both will achieved a level of Super Siaya-jin that will make us as strong as gods. In a fight against a strong opponent you were nearly killed because I was not strong enough…."  
  
Cell slammed his foot on the ground in impatience. "I didn't come here to hear a damn history lesson from a delusional fool! Come and die VEGETA!"  
  
"Who Vegeta?"  
  
"I did. I came back from the future in an attempt to save you in the future from sacrificing your life for the sake of the world."  
  
All of the warriors stood in shock at Vegeta's words and prepared to see what he had learned from his future self.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the gasp he heard from the crowed. He looked into the eyes of his enemy; death was the only thing on his mind. All the pain and all the agony he had be put through by his own self would pay off today against the worlds greatest enemy.  
  
"Ready to die Vegeta?"  
  
"Why don't you power up to your full potential Cell?"  
  
Cell's eyes widened, "How did you know I was holding back"  
  
"Holding back," Goku whispered to himself and looked at the fear that was so present in his son's eyes.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Because I am The Prince of All Siaya-jins!"  
  
Cell grounded his teeth and spread his legs, he hunched over and then with a roar that shook the earth he powered up causing massive fractures in the surface of the ground that they were fighting on. When he was finished powering up he relaxed slowly with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Well Vegeta, I'm waiting to see this 'new' power that you have."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I hate to have to say it again, but…"  
  
Vegeta spread his legs out and crossed his arms at the chest. "Are you ready… to witness a power not seen in thousands of years?"  
  
Cell's eyes widened, he remember what happened the last time those words were uttered by Vegeta. 


	2. The End Of Cell

Vegeta quickly powered up to SSJ, in fact the change was so quick that he just appeared to have changed without even powering up. Vegeta's eyes went wide and he threw back his head a let out a roar of pure anger. The air trembled at the sudden increase in his power level. Vegeta's power caused the Z Fighters to cover their faces and lean into the wind that buffeted them harshly.  
  
With one last scream he pulled in his aura to a controlled flame that enveloped him. His once wild hair now formed into more of a flame shape and was nearly white. Electricity flickered around him as he slowly let out a breath of air and smirked.  
  
"So I see that you know fear Cell. Well what do you have to say for your self now?"  
  
Cell was visibly shaken from the horrible increase in Vegeta's power level. He just stood their in shock, but he wasn't alone. The entire gang was looking on in wonder at the power they were witness to.  
  
Gohan broke the silence first, "Hey dad?"  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Is Vegeta… Strong enough?"  
  
"Don't worry about it son. Vegeta has more than enough strength to defeat Cell. I wonder how long it will take for me to reach that level."  
  
"If Vegeta can do it I'm sure that you can dad!"  
  
"Thanks kiddo now let's watches the end of Cell."  
  
Gohan smiled and turned back to the fight that was yet to start. Hope bloomed into the boy's heart. 'I don't have to fight!'  
  
Vegeta smirked as he put out a hand. "Well, Cell, do you have a last request?"  
  
"Go to hell Vegeta!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not scheduled to go their today. Do write and tell me how it is down their"  
  
Cell, not one to let a opportunity slip by let loose a huge ball of ki onto Vegeta that devastated the surrounding area and left a cloud of dirt. All the Z Warriors gasped in surprise and silent prayers went up to Kami. Just as they were starting to lose hope a small beam of ki shout out of the cloud and pierced Cell right through the skull.  
  
"Do you really think that your puny attack could hurt me."  
  
Vegeta floated out of the cloud of dust without even a small mar on his body or clothing. "Your time is up Cell."  
  
Vegeta put out his hand palm faceing the android and shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
A huge ball of ki shot out of his palm and landed on Cell incinerating the creature and leaving a creator three miles wide.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm putting this out because I couldn't think of how to continue the story from here… hopefully I get inspiration 


	3. The Heart of Blue

A Change of Plans  
  
The Heart of Blue  
  
By Daniel of Lorien  
  
Dedicated to Vicki Decker who holds my heart though I wish it were not so  
  
  
  
Everything was perfect, almost too perfect. Gohan was once again watching his father and Vegeta clash in the ski with their incredible powers. Goku had just recently reached the 2nd level, but he would not tell Gohan what had transpired that had moved him so much that it caused the switch to SSJ2. Gohan himself had reached the level right after the Cell games while he was training with Vegeta in the Gravity room.  
  
Vegeta had turned the level of gravity up to 1800g and not even in SSJ could Gohan stand up, though Vegeta showed no visible effort in doing so. Gohan pushed himself up to his knees and looked into the cold black eyes of Vegeta.  
  
"P..p…please…." Gohan tried to reach out to Vegeta.  
  
"No"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "I can't…take it….dieing…"  
  
"Then you better power up to your full potential brat"  
  
"But I am!"  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
Gohan started to get angry and he stood up, "I am…damn you!"  
  
"No, you're a pathetic loser just like your father and mother."  
  
Gohan let loose a roar as he launched himself at Vegeta, quickly losing himself in the battle for life and death. After Vegeta had knocked him down he had smiled at Gohan, a real smile from the heart though it disappeared almost to fast for him to notice it. What he did notice however was that the Gravity room was nearly destroyed and his power level was nearly as great as Vegeta's own. Gohan smiled right before he fainted.  
  
Gohan shook himself out of the day dream he was having about his ascension to SSJ2 and continued to watch his father and Vegeta trade blows that would surely have killed him by now. Vegeta's power level had ski rocked as soon as Goku had reached the next level and the race was on again. Who was the greatest warrior in the universe? Gohan was not sure that anything could possibly be as strong as his father or Vegeta. If there was something that powerful out there he hopes he never had to fight it, because he knew that it would be his own death.  
  
"Dinner!!!" yells an extremely strong feminine voice.  
  
The fighters stopped their mad exchange of blows and powered down. Floating slowly to the ground as if nothing had happened they slowly walked over to the small house were the sounds of two toddlers could be heard causing much havoc with a blue hair beauty that Vegeta had taken as his mate.  
  
Gohan had often had dreams about the exotic beauty that he called a friend but nearly blushed when he though of what he did when he was alone thinking of her. He had to talk to Vegeta about these feeling; maybe the older siaya-jin would know why he was starting to slowly become a Master Roshi. He pushed both that and Bulma to the back of his mind as he seated himself at the table and waited for Vegeta and his father to find their way to the table that was otherwise full.  
  
"This is unusual," Chichi commented on the two full siaya-jin's absence from the source of food.  
  
"Yeah, where are Goku and Vegeta?" Bulma asked and looked at Gohan who was lost in her deep blue eyes. "Gohan are you ok?"  
  
Gohan snapped out of it and blushed. "Um, I don't know Bulma. Vegeta said he needed to talk to dad about something really important. It must be something that really as dad concerned since he isn't here yet."  
  
Just as Bulma was about to get up a look for them herself Goku and Vegeta came sauntering into the dining room.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta I'll be sure to find him some time to search."  
  
'Search, for what?' Gohan though, knowing instinctually that they were talking about him for some reason.  
  
"I think you best do that before I … What are you three looking at?"  
  
"Nothing, Vegeta." Gohan said in a low voice.  
  
The two warriors sat down at the table and dinner began, though Gohan was quite the rest of them talked of thing like the state of affairs around the globe and the possibility of Bulma creating a energy shield around the earth to protect it from outside enemies. 


	4. Time To Go To School Gohan!

A Change of Plans  
  
Part 4  
  
By: Daniel of Lorien  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Gohan exchanged blows with maddening speed. Vegeta's punches rained down on Gohan with a force great enough to shatter mountains, but what was more amazing was the fact that the young man blocked or dodged most every hit. The problem was that it was "most every" hit.  
  
A punch to the face, a kick to the chest, Gohan was starting to lose. His concentration was not what it should be. His mind was not focused, because he was full of desire, desire for Bulma. He knew it wasn't right, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. She was like a festering wound; it just grew and took over more and more of him. He was afraid of losing it. His mood swings were getting worse and worse as the days went by and he was sure that if he didn't do something that he was going to explode.  
  
"Boy, you are not paying attention!" Vegeta screamed as he slammed his fist into the young mans face.  
  
Gohan flew back a short distance before regaining control and stopping his momentum. "Sorry, Vegeta, I just can't concentrate right now."  
  
Vegeta's eyes thinned to slits as he took in the boys growing body. It had only been four years since the defeat of Cell, but the boy was already coming into manhood. He was certain that Gohan's desires mixed with his siaya-jin urge to mate were driving him insane. Sometime the kid didn't even act like himself, with sudden outbreaks of uncontrolled rage that Goku had kept secret from Chichi.  
  
The rage wasn't what worried Vegeta, because he could stop the boy from doing anything stupid. It was the boy's lust for Bulma that upset the Prince so much. He had recently found a nude foldout of Bulma in the boy's room. He had left it hiding under one of his study books, but Vegeta had seen the blue hair that so few humans seemed to posses. When he picked up the book to look at what was underneath he almost lost his mind. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he knew the boy played a very important role in the future. Also he had grown attached the kid over his years of training with him and his father.  
  
"Come over here boy."  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Gohan asked with clear nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Has your father taken you out anywhere?"  
  
Gohan almost let out a sigh of relief, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Has he taken you out to the general public, were people can see you and you can see people?"  
  
"No, but he convince mom to let me go to public school in Satan City."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Your father surprises me sometime brat." With that Vegeta shot off toward his own home with a smirk on his face. 'I bet the woman will never believe me'.  
  
Gohan just scratched the back of his head as he watched Vegeta fly away toward CC. He just shrugged and flew back home to eat lunch. He thought he had been caught for some strange reason, but Vegeta was only trying to find out if he was going places with his father. Gohan for some reason didn't stop and wonder why Vegeta would even give a damn about the time he spent with his father. His mind was focused on food and school, tomorrow will be his first day.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan slid on his black vest and pinned on the school button on his shirt. He smiled at his visage. Running his hand through his hair he went over to get his books, school was in a few hours and he need some time to learn the layout of the school.  
  
"Gohan!" Chichi yelled up the stairs. 'My Gohan is going to public school; he will need this time to learn how to interact with people so he can be a doctor!'  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Hurry up, I have lunch capsulated for you and you don't want to miss out on your first day of junior high!" The excitement was evident in her voice.  
  
Gohan groaned as he snatched up his books and shouted down to his mother, "I'm coming mom!" Gohan took one more look in the mirror and smiled at the fact that he look like a normal kid, except for the hair. Gohan liked his hair though, it gave him a personality all his own. He pulled the baggy pants that hid his powerful legs and tugged his jacket strait before heading down stairs with his books.  
  
Chichi met him at the bottom of the stair with a smile on her face. She hugged him and gave him his lunch before letting him escape out side. "Be good Gohan, and don't let anyone see your powers!" she yelled as the boy ran out the door.  
  
"Right mom… Nymbus!" Gohan called out the yellow cloud.  
  
The cloud sped over to Gohan out of the ski. "Alright Nymbus lets go to school!" The cloud streaked off and flew past his father and Piccolo, who were sparring.  
  
"Bye dad, bye Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
"See you later Gohan!" Goku shouted to his fast fading child.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan landed just outside of Satan City, smirking at the stupid billboard of Mr. Satan that he passed up. He walked at a brisk pace through the city and toward the Jr. High school. The sound of metal clanking against metal shook Gohan out of his pleasant mood. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by a group of poorly dressed thugs.  
  
The largest thug stepped out with a chain mace twirling slowly at his side. "Hey kid, why don't you hand over your money and all your valuables before you get hurt."  
  
The other thugs laughed and agreed with shouts of "yeah" and "you don't wanna get hurt do you kid". Gohan just looked at the leader and smirked.  
  
"No"  
  
The leader's eyes got big as half-dollars and then thinned out evilly. "You're asking for it kid!" he said as he lashed out with the chain mace.  
  
Gohan saw the spiked ball heading toward his head and smacked it out of his way and out of the city. His hand darted out and caught the thug by the throat cutting off his ability to breath. The thug, whose friends had abandoned him second ago, was choking out words.  
  
"Please…killing…me…."  
  
Gohan's anger vanished almost as quickly as it had come and he let go of the thug with a dumb founded look on his face. He didn't even notice the guy running away as he looked at his hand.  
  
"I have to keep more control. These people aren't strong like dad and Vegeta, I could hurt them bad if I loose control again."  
  
Gohan started back toward school wishing that he could figure out why this was happening to him. He decided that it was time to talk to Vegeta about these feelings. Maybe if he admitted his sins then Vegeta wouldn't kill him.  
  
  
  
I updated this chapter after I was rudely, but correctly informed on the fact that I was half assing this story. I apologize about any confusion and want to let you know that Gohan will not be OOC the whole fic. He is going through two puberties at once. Also I need some beta testers for this story… if you want to be a Beta just email me… also I need a editor as my skills in grammar and spelling are lacking even if Word 2002 fixes a great deal of most the errors. In exchange for editing my works I'll send you an ISO of Office XP with FrontPage 2002. 


End file.
